Prince Caspian
by OperationKilljoy666
Summary: Its been two years since Alice and her siblings have been to Narnia, and most have accepted that they aren't going back. Alice still believes. When they finally arrive back in Narnia, things have changed.
1. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank princesslolitatheorca654, attack on kronos, Gryffindor 20, leebee14, dream lighting, EgyLynx, pantomWITCTH and for leaving reviews on my last Narnia story.**

* * *

I stood at the newspaper stand with Susan reading one of the papers when a boy in a black and yellow scarf and glasses came and stood next to us.

"You go to Saint Finbar's?" The boy asked.

"That's right." Susan answered.

"I go to Hendon House. Across the road." He said.

Susan ignored him and he continued, "I've seen you... sitting by yourself."

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." Susan replied, turning around.

"Me, too." The boy didn't seem to get the message Susan was sending, "What's your name?"

"Phyllis." Susan lied.

"Alice! Susan!" I heard Lucy yell and we set down our papers as she ran up to us, "You better come quickly."

We grabbed our bags and ran across the street, following Lucy down into the subway tunnel.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" We heard kids chanting.

After squeezing through the people, we saw Peter and three other kids fighting. When Peter's head was pinned to the wall, I rushed down to help him. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Edmund behind me. When we got down the steps, Edmund and I went for two of the boys fighting Peter. Edmund tackled one to the ground and I punched one in the nose. I pushed him to the ground and kicked him in the ribs. When we heard whistles, the crowd of kids ran in different directions.

"Break it up!" The men yelled as they grabbed Peter and the other boy. "Act your age!" He told them before letting go.

Edmund grabbed my hand and we met up with Susan and Lucy at a bench.

"You're welcome." Edmund said to Peter as he sat down.

"I had it sorted." Peter replied as he stood up.

I snorted, "Looked like it."

"What was it this time?" Susan asked.

"He bumped me." Peter answered.

"So you hit him?" Lucy questioned.

"No, after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter corrected.

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter asked us.

"We are kids!" Susan replied.

"Well, I wasn't always."

It's been a little over two years since we last been in Narnia. Edmund and I are going to turn 16 in a few days. Lucy was 11, Susan was 17, and Peter is 18. So, technically Peter isn't a kid.

"It's been two years." Peter said as he sat down again, "How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept we live here. It's no use pretending any different." Susan answered. "Oh, no."

I looked down the station and saw the boy from earlier.

"Pretend you're talking to me." Susan begged.

"We are talking to you, Phyllis." I joked.

"Ow!" Lucy yelled, jumping up from the seat.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan hissed.

"Something pinched me." Lucy said.

"Ouch!" I yelped, jumping up beside Lucy.

"Hey! Stop pulling!" Peter yelled at Edmund.

"I'm not touching you." Edmund replied.

"Would all of you just..." Susan stood up, "What is that?"

"It feels like magic." I smiled as the train came by.

"Everyone hold hands." Susan ordered and I grabbed Edmund's hand.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund yelled at Peter.

"Just do it!" Peter yelled and gripped onto his hand.

As the train went by, the lights rattles and the tiles were pulled off of the wall. Papers flew everywhere as the wind picked up. The tiles were gone and eventually, the train and everyone disappeared, too. I looked around, we were in a cave. And outside the cave there was a beach and an ocean. Lucy and I ran towards the water, taking off our jackets and ties ans socks and shoes as we did so. We splashed each other and laughed in glee and the others joined us as well. I smiled and looked around. I knew where we were.

Narnia.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where do you suppose we are?" Edmund asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter replied.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund said.

We looked up and on top of a cliff was ruins of a building. After drying off and gathering our stuff, we headed up the hill towards the ruins. Walking around, it seemed a bit familiar. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"I wonder who lived here." Lucy said.

"I think we did." Susan replied, picking up a small gold statue.

We walked over to her and Edmund took the piece from her hand, "Hey, that's mine! From my chess set!"

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund responded.

"It can't be." Lucy said before running past us and we followed her.

"Don't you see?" She asked us,

"What?" Peter questioned.

Lucy moved us to stand in a certain spot, "Imagine walls. And columns there. And a glass roof."

"Cair Paravel." I whispered.

We walked around more and Edmund kneeled next to a giant boulder, "Catapults."

"What?" Peter asked.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund said.

Peter and Edmund walked over to a wall that was still standing and moved it aside to reveal a door. The door to the Treasure Room. After Peter broke it down, he ripped off part of the bottom of his shirt and grabbed a stick before wrapping the fabric around it.

"Don't suppose you have any matched do you?" Peter asked Edmund, since he had a bag.

"No, but," Edmund pulled out a torch, "Will this help?"

"You might have mentioned that a bit sooner." Peter smiled.

Edmund smiled back before turning it on and going inside the tunnel first. Then Lucy, Susan, and I went next before Peter, who was behind us. Once we walked down the steps and to the room, I looked around. It was dusty and there was ruble all over the place, but our statues and chests were still there. I wonder if our stuff is, too. Peter opened the gates and we rushed over to our personal chests and opened them.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." Peter said.

Inside my chest was my dresses, my sword, my battle armour, my satchel, and my books. I smiled and picked up my Alice and Wonderland novel that Father Christmas had given me two years before. Or hundreds of years before.

"I was so tall." Lucy said, holding one of her dresses to her short frame.

"Well, you were older then." Susan replied.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later... when you're younger." Edmund said.

I heard Susan sigh, "What is it?"

"My horn. I must've left it on my saddle the day we went back." Susan answered.

We looked over at Peter, who just opened his chest. He took out his sword and un-sheathed it, "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death."

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again. Everyone we knew, Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers, they're all gone." I finished.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter said.

We all changed into different clothing, Lucy was lucky to have a dress in there from when she was younger. I put on a plain blue dress and a black cloak before attaching my sword to my waist and I put the satchel around my shoulder that had my book in it and a dagger I learned how to use. We were walking along the beach when we saw to men in a small boat about to drop a dwarf into the water. Susan lodged an arrow into the side of the boat.

"Drop him!"

They did what she said. They dropped him. Into the water. Edmund and Peter went to save him while Susan shot one of the men. The other jumped out of the boat. Edmund grabbed the boat and brought it to shore and Peter dragged the dwarf onto the sand. Lucy grabbed her dagger and cut of the rope that bonded his hands together. The dwarf took the cloth out of his mouth and spit out water. He stood up and glared at Susan,

"Drop him?! That's the best you can come up with?"

"A simple thank you would suffice." Susan replied.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help." The dwarf said.

"Maybe we should have let them." Peter responded.

"Why were they trying to kill you, anyways?" I asked.

"They're Telmarines. That's what they do." He answered.

"Telmarines? In Narnia?" Edmund questioned.

"Where have you been for the last few hundred years?" The dwarf questioned.

"That's a bit of a long story."

Susan handed Peter his sword and the dwarf's jaw dropped,

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter." Peter held his hand out, "The Magnifiicent."

"You probably could've left off the last bit." I commented.

The dwarf let out chuckle, "Probably."

Peter took a step back and took out his sword, "You might be surprised."

"You don't want to do that, boy." The dwarf said.

"Not me. Her." Peter replied, looking at me.

I gave Peter a smiled before un-sheathing my sword. The dwarf took Peter's sword and it dropped to the ground, as if it was too heavy for him. But if I learned anything from sword fighting, it's not to underestimate your opponent. Then the dwarf suddenly swung at my sword and I blocked him. He went for my head and I ducked before he elbowed me in the stomach.

"Alice!"

"Oh, you alright?" He asked me.

He went to swing at me again, but I spun behind him and tapped his backside. He let out a growl before going for my feet but I jumped and our sword clashed together. I hit it a few times, too fast for him to dodge, and knocked it out of his hands. I pointed my sword at his head and he sat down, eyes wide.

"Beards and bedsteads! Maybe that horn worked after all." The dwarf said.

"What horn?" Susan asked.

But we knew what horn he was talking about. Susan's horn.


	3. Chapter 3

We got into the boat with Trumpkin and traveled down the river.

They're so still." Lucy commented, looking at the trees.

"The trees? What did you expect?" Trumpkin asked.

"They used to dance." I said.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded." Trumpkin told us. "Those who survived retreated to the woods. And the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since."

"I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happened?" Lucy asked.

"Aslan? Thought he abandoned us when you lot did." He answered.

"We didn't mean to leave, you know." Peter said.

"Makes no difference now, does it?"

"Get us to the Narnians... and it will." Peter answered before he continued rowing the boat.

Once we stopped, Trumpkin jumped out with the anchor and Lucy got out next. While I grabbed our stuff, I heard Lucy speak.

"Hello, there. It's all right. We're friends."

I looked up and saw a bear looking at her.

"Don't move, your Majesty." Trumpkin said.

Lucy turned away from the bear to look at the dwarf and the bear ran towards her. Lucy saw and started running towards us.

"Stay away from her!" Susan commanded, aiming her arrow at the animal.

It wouldn't stop and Lucy fell.

"Shoot! Susan, shoot!" Edmund yelled.

The bear stood on its hind legs and roared. Lucy screamed and an arrow went into the bear's heart. I turned around and saw the Trumpkin was the one who shot the bear, not Susan.

Susan lowered her bow, "Why wouldn't he stop?"

"I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin answered.

We ran over to Lucy and the dead bear and Peter helped her stand up. Trumpkin poked it with his bow to make sure it was dead,

"Thanks."

"He was wild." Edmund said.

"I don't think he could talk at all." Peter replied.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, you become one." Trumpkin said. "You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember."

After eating the cooked bear, we walked away from the river and through the woods.

"I don't remember this way." Susan said after a while.

"That's a problem with girls. You can't carry a map in your head." Peter replied and I glared at him.

"That's because our heads have something in them." I responded.

"I wish he's listen to the DLF in the first place." Susan said to Lucy and I.

"DLF?" Edmund questioned.

"Dear Little Friend." Lucy translated.

"Oh, that's not patronizing at all, is it?" Trumpkin asked Edmund.

"I'm not lost." Peter said as he stood on a boulder.

"No, you're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin replied.

Peter faced the dwarf, "You last saw Caspian at the Shuddering Woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the River Rush."

"But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Trumpkin said.

"That explains it, then. You're mistaken." Peter hissed.

After another two hours of walking, we came to a gorge. And below us was the river.

"You see, over time, water erodes the Earth's soil, carving deeper-" Susan started.

"Oh, shut up." Peter told her.

"Is there a way down?" Edmund asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah, falling." He answered.

"We weren't lost." Peter said.

"There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked as we started to walk away.

"I'd rather that than walking." Susan said.

"Aslan? It's Aslan!" Lucy exclaimed before looking at us and pointing across the river, "It's Aslan over there!"

We all looked over to where she was pointing and then back at Lucy, there was nothing there.

"Don't you see? He's right..." Lucy looked back and the smile on her face fell, "there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy." Lucy said. "He was there. He wanted us to follow him."

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood." Peter replied. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him." Lucy responded.

"Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said.

"Last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid." Edmund commented.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter questioned.

"Maybe you just weren't looking." Lucy offered.

"I'm sorry, Lu." Peter said before he started walking away.

"Come on." I told her, holding out my hand.

She looked back at the spot where she saw Aslan and grabbed my hand, "You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Lu. We'll see him again. I can feel it." I smiled down at her and we followed our siblings.

The next day we found ourselves at the river again, except there were Telmarines there, building a bridge. There was no way we can sneak across without any of them noticing us. We hid behind logs and watched.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered to Peter.

We left the river and went back to the cliff where Lucy saw Aslan, except we were now on the other side.

"So where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

"I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grown-ups! I didn't think I saw him, I did see him." Lucy snapped.

"I am a grown-up." Trumpkin grumbled.

"It was right over-" Lucy cut off her sentence with a scream as the ground gave up beneath her.

"Lucy!" We yelled and ran over to see if she was okay.

"Here." Lucy said, looking up at us.

We jumped down to where Lucy was and started traveling down the cliff, following the path that Lucy saw Aslan on. We eventually made it down to the water and started walking down stream. That night we walked away from the water and into a field to sleep. While everyone slept, Lucy and I watched the stars.

"I see a centaur." I whispered, pointing at the starts that made the shape of the creature.

"I see a bird right there." Lucy replied, pointing to the sky.

"Are you guys awake?" Susan asked.

"No, we just talk in our sleep." I replied sarcastically.

"Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Susan asked Lucy.

"You believe me?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we got across the gorge." Susan responded.

"I don't know." Lucy answered truthfully, "Maybe you really didn't want to."

"You always knew we'd be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked, looking down at me.

I smiled, "Yes. It's the best birthday present ever."

Lucy gasped, "I forgot your present at home."

"It's alright, Lu. You didn't have to give me anything." I replied.

Susan sighed and laid back down, looking up at the stars with us, "I finally got used to the idea of being in England."

"But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Lucy asked.

"While it lasts." Susan answered.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alice." I heard Lucy whisper.

"Hmm?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"There's something out there." Lucy said.

I sat up and grabbed my sword before following her into the forest. We walked until Lucy went over to a tree, "Wake up." She whispered.

I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled sadly before we walked further. We heard a branch break and something snarled.

"Aslan?" Lucy asked before Peter came up behind us and covered our mouths before we hid behind a bush.

We looked around the bush and saw a minotaur with an axe walking around. Peter told us to stay quiet before grabbing his sword and going to attack it. Before he could, a man jumped out and attacked Peter, their swords clashing together. In the middle of fighting, Peter knocked the man's sword away. When he tried to swig his sword at him, it got stuck in a tree. The man kicked Peter away and tried to take the sword out of the bark.

"Pete!" I yelled, throwing my sword to him.

Peter caught it and was about to attack the man with my sword.

"No! Stop!" Lucy yelled, getting up from our spot behind the bush.

All of the sudden, Narnians surrounded us. Centaurs, minotaur, dwarves, leopards, cheetahs, and other creatures. I noticed the man had gotten Peter's sword out of the tree and pointed it at him.

"Prince Caspian?" Peter questioned.

"Yes. And who are you?" Caspian asked with a sharp accent.

"Peter!" I heard Susan yell from behind us.

Edmund, Susan, and Trumpkin ran up beside us and looked around at the Narnians. I watched as Caspian looked down at Peter's sword,

"High King Peter."

"I believe you called." Peter said.

"Well, yes, but..." Capsian started, "I thought you'd be older."

"If you like, we could come back in a few years." Peter replied.

"No. No, that's all right. You're just..." He looked around at us and his dark brown eyes stopped on me. I could feel the blush on my face and I looked down at my feet, "You're not exactly what I expected."

"Neither are you." Edmund responded.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." A badger said.

A mouse with a red feather on it's head jumped up to Peter, "We've anxiously awaited your return, my Liege. Our hearts and swords are at your service."

"Oh my gosh, he is so cute." Lucy whispered to me.

"Who said that?" The mouse asked, pointing a needle around.

"Sorry." Lucy smiled sheepishly.

"Your Majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe 'courageous', 'courteous, or 'chivalrous' might more befit a knight of Narnia." The mouse said.

"Well, at least we know some of you can handle a blade." Peter replied.

"Yes, indeed. And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire." He responded.

"Good. 'Cause we're going to need every sword we can get." Peter said to Caspian.

"Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Caspian replied.

Peter took his sword and sheathed it before giving me mine and we started following Caspian to wherever we were going. As we were walking, Caspian and Peter were talking in the front, Edmund and Susan were behind the centaur, Glenstorm. And Lucy, Reepicheep, and I were behind Trumpkin, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter.

"So? What are they like?" Trufflehunter asked Trumpkin.

"Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." He asnwered.

"So you like them, then?" Nikabrik asked.

"Well enough." Trumpkin replied and Lucy and I smiled at each other.

We finally came across the How and Lucy gasped. From far away, it looked like an ordinary mountain. But when we got closer, there were centaurs lining up the entrance, holding their swords over out head. We walked down to the entrance, and I smiled at the young centaur who's sword nearly touched the top of my head. The one next to him raised it higher for me.

Down below was sort of like an Armoury. The sound of metal hitting metal filled the room. Around us, the Narnians were making weapons and armour. Lucy, Susan, and I went ahead while Edmund, Caspian, and Peter stopped to talk. We went down the hallway and I let out a small gasp. There were paintings of us. And how we came here. Our first adventure.

"It's us." Susan said when Peter, Edmund, and Caspian came over.

"What is this place?" I asked Caspian.

"You don't know?" He questioned before he grabbed a torch.

We walked farther into the tunnel, following Caspian into a dark room. He put his torch down and light surrounded the room. There were carvings on the walls of creatures. Narnians. And between an arch was a carving of Aslan. Right in front of us, though, was the Stone Table. Well, what's left of it. It's all carved and broken. This place was a tomb. We watched as Lucy walked up and put her hand on the Stone Table and turned to us, "He must know what he's doing."

"I think it's up to us now." Peter said.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning everyone met in the tomb to discuss what we were going to do about the Telmarines. Lucy, Susan, and I sat on the stone table and everyone crowded inside the room.

"It's only a matter of time." Peter said. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way. That means those same men aren't protecting his castle."

"What do you suppose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it."

"To start planning for..." Peter and Caspian spoke at the same time.

Peter glared at Caspian before continuing, "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." Peter continued.

"But that's crazy. No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian replied.

"There's always a first time." Peter responded.

"We'll have the element of surprise." Trumpkin commented.

"But we have the advantage here." Caspian said.

"If we dig in, we could hold them off indefinitely." Susan said from beside me.

"I, for one, feel safer underground." Trufflehunter commented.

"Look, I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb." Peter told Caspian.

"Yes. And if they're smart enough, the Telmarines will just wait and starve us out." Edmund said.

"We could collect nuts!" Pattertwig exclaimed.

"Yes! And throw them at the Telmarines. Shut up." Reepicheep told the squirrel. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

Peter looked at Glenstorm, "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?"

Glenstorm looked at Caspian before looking back at Peter, "Or we'll die trying, my Liege."

"That's what I'm worried about." Lucy said.

"Sorry?"

"You're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." Lucy continued.

"I'm not sure you've been listening." Peter told her.

"No, you're not listening. Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch?" Lucy questioned.

Peter looked at me before turning back to Lucy, "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

That night Lucy stayed with other Narnians as we went to the castle. Edmund, Susan, Peter, Trumpkin, Caspian, and I were carried my Gryphons through the fog. Once we saw the flash of Edmund's torch, we flew in. We took out some of the guards. We got out rope and Caspian was the first to climb down to his Professor's window. Then it was me, then Peter, then Susan, then Trumpkin. Caspian unlocked the window and we climbed into the room that looked like a tornado ripped through it.

"We have to find him." Caspian said.

"We don't have time." Peter replied. "You need to get the gate open."

"You wouldn't even be here without him. And neither would I." Caspian pleaded.

Peter looked at Susan and I, "We can deal with Miraz." I said.

"And I can still get to the gate on time." Caspian said before looking at me and leaving with Trumpkin.

Peter, Susan, and I ran through the halls, trying to find Miraz's sleeping chambers. Once we did, we were surprised. Caspian had his sword against Miraz's throat, and his wife was pointing a crossbow at Caspian.

"Put the sword down, Caspian. I don't want to do this."

"We don't want you to either." I replied as we walked into the room and Susan aimed her bow at Miraz's wife.

"This used to be a private room." Miraz said, putting his hands on his hips.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked Caspian, "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!"

"No! Tonight for once, I want the truth." Caspian exclaimed his sword shaking, "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it." Miraz replied.

"You said your brother died in his sleep." Miraz's wife said.

"That as more or less true." Miraz responded.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan said.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father knew that as well as anyone." Miraz told Caspian.

"How could you?" Miraz's wife asked, lowering the crossbow.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger. For our son." Miraz answered.

Caspian dug the tip of his blade deeper into Miraz's throat and it drew blood.

"Stop!"

"Stay right there." Susan commanded the woman.

"You need to make a choice, dear." Miraz said, "Do you want our child to be king? Or do you want him to be like Caspian here? Fatherless!"

"No!" She screamed and the arrow grazed Caspian's bicep and Miraz escaped through a door and Susan shot at him, but missed.

Peter and Susan went after him and I helped Caspian up and looked at his arm. Once we heard alarm bells I looked into his dark eyes, "You'll live."

He grabbed my hand and we met up with Peter and Susan who were in the courtyard.

"Signal the troops, Ed!" Peter yelled as we ran.

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" Edmund yelled back as he fought off a guard.

Peter and Susan were trying to open the gate when Caspian and I ran up, "Peter! It's too late. We have to call it off while we can."

"No I can still do this! Help us!" Peter replied.

Caspian and I looked at each other before helping Susan and Peter out.

"Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" Susan asked.

Peter didn't answer and we kept spinning the wheel to get the gate open as we heard the guards coming closer. Once our soldiers ran through the gates, we stopped and got out our own weapons.

"For Narnia!" Peter yelled and we attacked.

After taking down a few guards, I looked up at the ones with crossbows, aiming them around the courtyard. I saw Edmund jump on the roof and kicked one off of the ledge.

"Ed!" I yelled.

They now aimed their crossbows at him, but luckily they had bad aim, because Ed was able to run through a door and close it. I kept fighting, taking out as many Telmarines as I could.

"Fall back!" I heard Peter yell.

I turned and saw that the gate was closing, but a minotaur got under it before it could close. I kept fighting, trying to get over to the gate.

"Alice!"

I turned around and saw Caspian riding towards me on a horse, his arm sticking out. I grabbed onto to it and swung myself on the back of his saddle. Just as we went under the gate, pain ran through my shoulder. I tightened my arms around Caspian's waist and looked over my shoulder to see an arrow embedded in it.

"Are you okay?" Caspian asked, gripping my hand that was on his stomach with his own.

"Yes." I answered through my teeth before resting my head between his shoulder blades.

When we stopped I looked up and at the gate, where our soldiers were trapped inside the castle, and were being killed.

"Alice!" I heard Susan exclaimed.

I looked over at her and she was staring with wide eyes at the arrow in my shoulder. I looked down at the offending object and broke the wooden shaft, so just the arrowhead was in my skin.

"I'll be fine." I reassured her before looking back at Peter, who was looking at the Narnians.

"Peter! The bridge!" Caspian yelled.

With one last look at the soldiers, Peter urged his horse forwards and they jumped the bridge that began to close.


	6. Chapter 6

We all went back to the How in defeat. I still sat behind Caspian, barely keeping my eyes open. My shoulder hurt immensely. I can fell the blood that kept my dress stuck to my skin. When we got back, Caspian got off first before grabbing me. I could barely walk from blood lost, and he had to carry me.

"What happened?" I heard Lucy ask.

"Ask him." Peter replied.

"Me?" Caspian stopped walking, "You could have called it off. There was still time."

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you." Peter retorted. "If you kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive."

"If you'd stayed here like I suggested, the definitely would be!"

"Shh." I moaned and squirmed in Caspian's arms.

"Get her to the Dryads." I heard him whisper before I was passed off to someone else and everything became dark.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a tent. There was a dull pain in my shoulder and I turned my head and saw Caspian sitting in a chair beside my bed, reading my Alice in Wonderland book.

"Good morning." He told me.

"Morning." I replied before slowly sitting up and looking down at the book in his lap, "Do you like it?"

"I, uh, I have not gotten very far yet." Caspian answered.

"Well, you can keep it. Until you finish it." I said.

"Can I?"

"Of course!" I smiled at him, "I've read dozens of times. And I have a copy back in my world."

Caspian stood up, "Come, we have a battle to get ready for."

I took his hand and we left the tent and into the How to get prepared.

* * *

Everyone sat underground, listening to Peter's plan,

"Cakes and kettledrums. That's your next big plan?" Trumpkin questioned. "Sending a little girl into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance." Peter said.

"And she won't be alone." I continued.

"Haven't enough of us died already?" Trumpkin asked my sister.

"Nikabrik was my friend, too." Mr. Badger said, "But he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Reepicheep drew his sword, "For Aslan."

"For Aslan." The bear repeated.

"Then I'm going with you." Trumpkin said to Lucy.

"No. We need you here." Lucy replied.

"I'm going with her." I stated.

"Alice, you just got shot." Peter argued.

"I'm not going to stay here and do nothing while an army of Telmarines are on our doorstep!" I exclaimed, "Going with Lucy is probably the safest place right now. And she can't go alone."

Peter sighed, he know he won't win this argument.

"We have to hold them off until Lucy and Alice get back."

"If I may..." Caspian spoke up from next to me and walked into the circle, "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer, but as king, he is subject to certain traditions and expectations of his people. There is one in particular that may buy us some time."

* * *

While Edmund went to go talk to King Miraz, Lucy and I sat upon a saddle on Caspian's horse.

"Destrier has always served me well. You are in good hands." Caspian said.

"Or hooves." Lucy corrected.

Caspian took my hand and kissed it lightly, "Good luck."

I blushed and looked down at our hands, "Thanks... uh... you, too?"

He went reached over and patted the horse's rear and we took off to find Aslan.

* * *

"Oh, no."

I looked behind me and saw Telmarine soldiers after us. I rode Caspian's horse farther until I got off.

"Take the reins." I told Lucy.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. Looks like you'll be going alone after all." I answered before slapping the horse and it took off.

I turned around and took out my sword, ready for the soldiers. I heard the horses and I mentally prepared myself. One came at me and I swung my sword at the first man and knocked him off his horse. I blocked the next soldier and then struck the next. There were too many men to get with my sword, and the last one swung at me and I ducked. His horse came back around and knocked me off my feet and I landed on my bad shoulder. I let out a small cry of pain before I felt a sword on my neck.

I glared at the man before I heard someone yell and Caspian came out of nowhere on a horse and took down the soldier.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hello." He replied and held out a hand.


	7. Chapter 7

When Caspian and I got back to the field, Peter and Miraz were in the middle of fighting. The two kings agreed to take a break and they both limped back to their separate sides.

"Lucy?" Peter asked, walking up to me.

"She got through... with a little help." I said, looking up at Caspian.

"Thanks." Peter told Caspian.

"Well, you were busy." Caspian replied.

I looked up to where the archers were and nodded at Susan, who looked worried. She nodded back and I turned to Peter.

"Keep smiling." Edmund said, looking at the Narnians.

Peter smiled and raised his sword and the Narnians cheered. Peter sat down and I grabbed his arm and he grunted in pain.

"I think it's dislocated." Peter told me.

I grabbed his shoulder and was getting ready to relocate his shoulder, "What do you think happens back home if you die here?"

Peter looked up at Edmund, "You know, you two always really been there, and I never really-"

I interrupted by popping his shoulder back into place, "Save it for later." Edmund said.

Peter stood up and Edmund handed him his sword. As he stepped forward, the Narnians cheered. Both of the kings refused their helmets and they took position again. Miraz had the upper hand, pushing his shield into Peter multiple times, knocking my brother to the ground. Peter tripped Miraz and he fell to the ground. They both got up and clashed their swords together. Miraz lost his sword, and dodged the attacks coming from Peter by using his shield. Peter lost his sword, too, and Miraz elbowed him in the face. When he went at Peter with his shield, peter grabbed the object. Peter spun the shield around and pinned Miraz's arm behind his back. Miraz elbowed him in the face again and I unconsciously gripped Caspian's hand as Miraz threw my brother against a boulder.

While Peter leaned against the rock for a second, Miraz grabbed his sword and tried to slice Peter. He dodged the attack, using his metal vambrace and punched Miraz's injured leg. Miraz let out a painful yell and fell to his knees.

"Now's not the time for chivalry, Peter!" Edmund exclaimed when Peter didn't kill him right away.

When Peter dropped his hand and walked towards us, Miraz grabbed his sword once again and charged towards Peter.

"Look out!" Edmund and I yelled.

Peter turned around and took the sword out of Miraz's hand and shoved the blade into his spalder. He shoved Miraz onto his knees and pointed the sword at his neck.

"What is the matter, boy?" Miraz asked Peter, "Too cowardly to take a life?"

"It's not mine to take." Peter replied before holding the sword towards Caspian.

Caspian squeezed my hand before walking forward and took the sword from Peter. He raised it high, aiming it towards Miraz's neck.

"Perhaps I was wrong." Miraz said, "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine king after all."

Caspian let out a cry before shoving the blade into a patch of grass in front of Miraz, "Not one like you. Keep your life. But I am giving th Narnians back their kingdom."

He walked towards us and I saw the wetness in his dark eyes as he walked past me and my brothers. The Narnians behind us cheered in victory. I heard a surprised yelp and I turned around and saw one of the king's people thrust one of Susan's arrows into the king. Miraz fell to his knees and to the ground, dead. That man just killed his own king.

"Treachery!" The man who killed Miraz yelled, "They shot him! They murdered our king!"

"Be ready!" Peter yelled at the Narnians.

"Peter!" Caspian yelled and pointed behind us.

We turned around and saw a soldier charge at us and Peter used his sword to take him down.

"Go!" Peter yelled before we ran forward.

Peter, Edmund, and I stood at the front while the Telmarines shot boulders at us. We didn't flinch as they landed around us. Horses ran towards us and Peter gave Caspian the signal to get the other Narnians.

"One, two..." Peter started and Edmund and I joined in.

"Three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine..."

"Get ready!" Peter shouted.

And with that, the ground beneath the Telmarines started to crumble. Then, the arrows from our archers flew over us and penetrated the soldiers that were trying to get out of the deep hole. Edmund got on a horse and charged forward.

"Charge!" Peter yelled and we ran towards the people on horseback.

Animals around Peter and I ran towards the soldiers and we sliced them, either with our swords, or our claws.

"Peter." I said worryingly as I saw the army started marching towards us.

I heard squawks and looked up and watched as Gryphons carrying dwarves with bows and arrows, shot at the battle below them. But some of the Gryphons were being taken down with weapons of their own.

"Back to the How!" Peter yelled.

Peter grabbed my arm as we ran back to the How. The boulders the Telmarines were firing attacked the entrance, and the rocks fell and killed a few soldiers. We couldn't get in. The ledge where Susan was standing broke and Trumpkin grabbed her hand before she fell.

"Susan!" I yelled and Peter wrapped and arm around my waist and held me back from my sister.

Trumpkin swung her to the side and she fell onto another rock. I let out a sigh in relief and Peter let go of me. We turned back to the battle and Edmund and Susan ran to us. We charged forward and straight into the battle. I sliced and diced my way through the army. I took two men down when I heard a roar of a lion.

"Aslan." I whispered.

I looked around for the others and noticed Caspian fall into the hole.

"Caspian!" I yelled and tried to rush forwards.

Some Telmarines got in my way and I killed them when I heard this thumping sound. I turned around in time to see a tree step over me. The Telmarines around me ran in fear. I ran over to the ledge and helped Caspian up. The trees around us were taking out the soldiers left and right, and they were retreating. Peter ran over to us and I smiled at him,

"Lucy."

"For Alsan!" Peter yelled as the Narians cheered and we charged the Telmarines once again.

We chased them to the river and I noticed Lucy on the bridge take out her dagger. Then I saw Aslan walk up beside her.

"Charge!"

The Telmarines ran towards Lucy and Aslan. Aslan roared and they stopped. The river started moving at a faster pace and a giant wave raced towards the bridge. The water took shape of a man and it lifted the bridge and only one man stood on it. It was the man that killed King Miraz. The water swallowed the man and in that moment I knew it was over. The Narnians won.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone started helping the Telmarine soldiers and their horses out of the water and taking their weapons. Peter, Edmund, Caspian, Susan, and I went across the river and bowed to Aslan.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan ordered.

We all stood back up except for Caspian, who stayed kneeling.

"All of you."

"I do not think I am ready." Caspian said, looking up at the lion.

"It's for that very reason, I know you are." Aslan replied.

Caspian and I locked eyes, and we stared at each other before we heard a flute. We turned around and saw the mice carrying an injured Reepicheep on a stretcher. Lucy rushed forward and put one drop of her fire flower juice between the mice's lips. Reepicheep breathed a sigh and looked up at Lucy,

"Thank you, your majesty."

The other mice helped him up and he jumped back at the sight of Aslan,

"Hail, Aslan. It is a great honour to be in-" He started to bow, but stumbled forward and gasped at the sight of his missing tail, "I'm completely out of countenance. I must crave your indulgence for appearing in this unseemly fashion." Reepicheep looked up at Lucy, "Uh, perhaps a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that." Lucy replied.

"You could have a go." He responded.

"It becomes you well, small one." Aslan chuckled.

"All the same, great king. I regret that I must withdraw, for a tail is the honor and glory of a mouse." Reepicheep replied, holding his sword out to Aslan.

"Perhaps you think too much of your honour, friend." Aslan said.

"Well, it's not just the honour. It's also great for balance." He replied, "And climbing. And grabbing things."

"May it please, your high majesty, we will not bear the shame of wearing an honour denied to our chief." Another mouse said, holding his sword to his tail, prepared to cut it off.

"Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." Aslan said.

My eyes widened in surprise as a tail appeared on Reepicheep's bum.

"Thank you, my Liege. I will treasure it always. From this day forward it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility." Reepicheep thanked.

"Now, where is this dear little friend you've told me so much about?" Aslan asked Lucy.

We looked down the river bank and saw Trumpkin ordering the surviving Telmarines to put their weapons in a pile. He looked over at us before slowly walking to Aslan and kneeling. Aslan roared and Trumpkin shook.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy asked.

* * *

After a few days of healing and resting, everyone left the How and walked to the Telmarine kingdom for Caspian's coronation. Caspian was on his horse in the front, next to Aslan. I was next to Edmund and Lucy, and Peter and Susan were in front of us. People were in the streets, cheering for us as we walked by. They were waving, and I waved back.

That night we had a feast, and there we fireworks. As others danced in the ballroom, Lucy and I stood outside on the balcony to watch the colors exploding in the sky. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and came face to face with Caspian.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding his hand out for me to take.

I shook my head, "Oh, I can't-"

I was interrupted by Lucy, who pushed me to Caspian. He smiled at my sister before taking me into the ballroom where everyone else was.

"Don't blame me when I step on your feet." I said as he placed a hand on my waist and I put mine of his shoulder and we started dancing.

"Never." Caspian smiled and we continued to dance.

* * *

The next morning after breakfast Caspian and I walked into the courtyard. We weren't speaking, just taking a silent walk around the castle, looking for Aslan. After walking down some stairs, I looked over and saw Peter and Susan talking to Aslan. I didn't want to interrupt their conversation, so I looked down at the ground.

"Your majesties." Aslan said and I looked up at them.

Susan and Peter looked at me with tears in their eyes, and I stared back in confusion.

"We are ready." Caspian said. "Everyone has assembled."

Aslan nodded and they started to walk away. Caspian grabbed my hand and we walked back to the castle. Everyone gathered in around a stage and my siblings and I stepped onto it and stood in the background, while Caspian and Aslan stood near the front. A few feet away from us was Glenstorm, Reepicheep, Trumpkin, Trufflehunter, Cornelius, and Bulgy Bear.

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians, just as it does to man." Caspian said. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the home of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar." A man said.

"We are not referring to Telmar." Aslan replied. "Your ancestors were seafaring brigands. Pirates run aground on an island. There, they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world. The same world as our kings and queens. It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

"I will go." General Glozelle spoke up, "I will accept the offer."

"So will we." Prunaprismia said, holding her baby in her arms and her father beside her

"Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good." Aslan said.

They walked up the few steps and Aslan blew air gently on them. The tree behind us moved and made an arch. They walked through and disappeared and the Telmarines seemed worried.

"Where did they go?"

"They killed them."

"How do we know he is not leading us to our death?" A man asked.

Reepicheep stepped up, "Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay."

"We'll go." Peter said.

"We will?" Edmund asked.

"Come on. Our time's up." Peter said and walked over to Caspian and gave his sword to him, "After all, we're not really needed here anymore."

"I will look after it until you return." Caspian replied.

"I'm afraid that's just it." Susan responded, "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" I asked, I suddenly became very afraid.

"You three are." Peter said, looking at Edmund, Lucy, and I. "At least, I think he means you three."

"But why?" I asked.

"Did they do something wrong?" Lucy questioned Aslan.

"Quite the opposite, dear one. But all things have their time. Your brother and sister have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to live in their own." Aslan answered.

"It's all right, Lu. It's not how I thought it would be, but it's all right." Peter said, taking Lucy's hand. "But one day you'll see, too. Come on."

I said my goodbyes to the others on the stage before walking over to Caspian,

"I'm glad I came back." I told him.

"I wish we had more time together." He replied.

I hugged him, "I don't want to go. I want to stay here, with you." I whispered into his chest.

"I am not going to have you chose between me and your family." He whispered back and I looked up at him.

I nodded and turned to go back to my siblings when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back into a kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and stood on my toes to kiss him back. He pulled away and leaned his forehead on mine,

"Will I see you again?"

"If you're lucky." I whispered.

I stepped away from him and walked back to my siblings. Edmund held my hand and I looked back at Caspian just as we walked through the arch. We were back in the station, just like when we left. I was in my uniform, my white dress gone, and my hair was in a braid instead of hanging loosely around my shoulders. We were standing in front of the bench, where we were sitting before we went to Narnia.

"Are you okay?" Susan asked me.

"I think I love him." I whispered.

She smiled down at me, "I think you do, too."

"But how? I barley even know him?"

"Love has mysterious ways." Susan answered.

The train stopped in front of us and we grabbed our bags.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" The boy from earlier asked.

We filed onto the train and Edmund looked through his bag, "Do you think there's any way we can go back?"

We stared at him in confusion, "I left my new torch in Narnia."

We laughed and the doors closed before the train took off.


End file.
